Fever
by louiselane
Summary: When Willow arrives in Los Angeles in "Orpheus", she brings Xander with her. She gives some helpful advice to Wesley about Fred, and Wesley decides to talk to Fred about their kiss in "Souless."


**TITLE:** Fever  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** When Willow arrives in Los Angeles in "Orpheus", she brings Xander with her. She gives some helpful advice to Wesley about Fred, and Wesley decides to talk to Fred about their kiss in "Souless."   
**RATING:** NC-17  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Angel, especially Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and Fox.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to WNW, Blue Moon Rising, Gifted, Fanfiction Net, Inevitable and Private Poetry Reading . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Fred/Wesley  
**SPOILER:** "Souless"/"Orpheus"  
**DEDICATION:** To Lara, who betaed for me, and for spoilsquidish, the person I wrote this fiction for as part of the Wesley/Fred/Illyria ficathon. And, of course, to the wonderful people of WFSurvivors and WinifredWesley. You totally rock!  
**A/N:** Song "Fever" by Peggy Lee. I know Cordelia was already possessed by Jasmine at this time, but only the audience knew that. The Angel Investigations didn't know about.

The mood at the Hyperion wasn't the best. With Angelus back everybody was a little nervous about his presence. Even Fred, who couldn't deny what he had said to her about Wesley. She wanted Wesley. And after that kiss, she wanted him even more.

But the things were so confused at the hotel, and after her break up with Charles, she couldn't do anything about her feelings at least for a while.

She was in the lobby with Wesley and Connor, talking about what to do with Angelus and Faith because both were in mystical comas, when Willow appeared at the entrance with some guy.

"We need to put Angelus down!" Connor said, still wanting to kill the vampire even though he was his father.

"I don't think so," Willow said with a grin causing everybody to turn her direction. "I think you need a witch!"

"So this is the dead man's office. Not bad for the vampire!" said the man who had accompanied Willow sarcastically.

"Did I come in a bad time?" Willow inquired as she walked down the stairs and put her purse on a sofa.

"Willow!" Wesley greeted with a smile. "Xander!"

"Hey, Watcher-Boy what's up?"

"She's a witch?" Connor asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Hi. You must be Angel's handsome, yet androgynous, son."

"It's Connor!" he said with an angry look.

"And the sneer's genetic. Who knew?" She smiled.

Fred and Wesley watched her as she and Xander crossed over to them.

"Wait! Angel has a son? A vampire has a son?" Xander asks without believe. "How's this even possible?"

"Long story. We'll explain later," Wesley said, not having the patience to explain the entire drawn-out tale to Xander at the moment.

"Hi, Willow!" Fred said with a smile.

"Hi, Fred! It's good to see you!" Willow grinned and then looked over at Wesley. "Oh, and it's the Marlboro Man. Or at least his extra stubbly, mentally unstable, insomniac, first cousin of-for the love of Hecate, somebody stop me."

"It's okay. I'm a yammerer from way back," Fred assured her.

Wesley was very confused and still didn't understand why Willow and Xander were there. "Are there forces gathering? Did the call of magic draw you here?"

"Oh, no. More like the call of Fred." Fred and Willow both giggled at this.

"Of course. Bring in the only living person to ever re-ensoul Angel." Wesley finally comprehended why both of them had come down from Sunnydale. Now everything made sense to him.

"She has a fresh brain. I thought she might see some things we missed," Fred explained.

"Oh, after hearing the thoroughness of your research methodology, I don't think that's possible."

"Aw. Go on."

Wesley looked at them, once again confused. What the hell were they talking about?

"We should probably start the debriefing. Where's Cordy?" Willow asked.

"Unfortunately, the guy you're all trying to magically re-ensoul shot her with a crossbow. She's not up for visitors," Connor answered, trying to protect his son's mother.

"I think she'll want to see Willow. After all, she's traveled a long way, and they have a history together," Wesley said in an attempt to make Connor understand the situation.

"Ok. But only her He can stay with Faith."

"Wait! Faith is here?" Xander was the one getting confused now.  
"Yes And I will explain everything in the way." Wesley indicated that Xander should follow him upstairs.

In Faith's room, Lorne was still sitting with her when they walked in.

"Hey!" Xander whispered in Wesley's ear. "Did you notice there's a green demon here?"

"Yes. That's Lorne. He's an anagogic demon and part of team," Wesley told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check on something."

"So" Xander said with a smile, trying to break the ice. "How long have you known Fang Boy?"

"A couple of years, cupcake. He used to sing to me for me so I could help him well, them."

"Angel singing? Los Angeles was under a musical spell like Sunnydale too?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sugar, but I used to have a karaoke bar. I'm an empathic demon of sorts; I can read people's mind if they sing for me," Lorne told him while he cleaned Faith's wounds.

"Oh and about Faith?" Xander asked, a little worried about the Slayer. "What happened to her?"

"She captured Angelus. According to Wesley, she drugged herself with this nasty stuff called Orpheus. And it caused her and Angelus to go into comas!"

"Oww that's the Faith I know. Always doing crazy things."

After talking to Cordelia, Willow went to talk to Wesley about the spell, and they ended up in a conversation about how different their lives were now. Wesley mentioned to Willow that he had changed a lot, and she said she had changed as well - after all, she had almost destroyed the world.

"So about Fred" Willow asked after a moment of silence. "What's her story?"

"Well she's a very brave young woman. You probably don't remember, but we rescued her from Lorne's home dimension Pylea where she had escaped from a life of slavery and was living in a cave. After that, she stayed here, living in the hotel with the rest of team. She's a very spirited person," Wesley said, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "She's"

"You're in love with her," Willow concluded.

"What?" Wesley responded in surprise. "Well I"

"See? You even try to deny. You love her," she said with a big smile. "And if you love her that much you need to tell her, Wesley."

"I think she already knows. But the things are a little chaotic right now, we just don't have time"

"If you're waiting for when things get less scary in Los Angeles, you're going to waste a lot of precious time you could have together. Believe me I know. You have to do something, Wesley. You have to tell her."

"Well I don't know."

"Now. Or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I think she went to her room to look for a book. Go after her. Talk. We still have time until I finish preparing the spell."

"Okay I will. Thank you, Willow," he said before giving her a kiss in the cheek. "And please, don't tell anyone yet. I don't want more stress about this."

"Don't worry about that. Good luck!"

"Thank you!" He smiled at her, more confident about going to see Fred now that they had talked.

In her room, Fred was looking for a book that Wesley had lent her a couple of days before, thinking that the book could help them with the spell. Suddenly, he entered the room and almost scared her out of her wits.

"Oh it's you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said with sad look.

"You didn't. I only you know things are a little stressed around here. Since you brought Angelus back, I can't stop wondering if he'll escape again," she explained, trying to avoid his eyes though it was impossible.

"Well he and Faith still are in coma. You don't have to worry for a while."

Wesley then noticed that the room was a lot emptier than it used to be. "Sorry to ask you, but where's Gunn's stuff?"

"He moved for another room. We aren't together anymore, so we decided it was the best thing to do." Moving around, she still tried to avoid eye contact.

"Fred, that day when we were interrupted I want to talk to you about" he sighed as he trailed off.

"Our kiss," she completed.

"Yes."

"There's nothing bad about that, Wesley. It was a good kiss. The circumstances not so much bad time, bad place but it was a good kiss," she said with a somewhat shy smile.

With that compliment urging him on, Wesley locked the door and started to kiss Fred with the same passion and desire he had kissed her with before. It was such a good feeling, her taste in his mouth. He couldn't deny how he felt anymore. And Fred seemed unable to deny it either, ready to take a chance too.

_You give me  
You give me fever_

Fred found herself quite liking the passionate kiss they were sharing. What she had said was true. Wesley was a good kisser. His lips had cherry taste or something like that; it was very good, she thought while she continued kissing him.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

They couldn't control themselves. What began with a kiss soon turned into something else entirely. Suddenly, Fred opened Wesley's shirt and started to kiss his neck and collarbone. She wanted to feel him like she had never wanted to feel anyone before. She couldn't wait anymore. She knew now that she had desired for him for a while, and now it was finally time to taste.

"Fred what?"

"Don't ask. We don't have time!" she said with a naughty smile.

_Listen to me baby, hear every word I say  
No one can love you the way I do  
'Cause they don't know how to love you my way _

Wesley helped her to take off her shirt and then her skirt. They both fell onto Fred's bed while she was taking off his pants and he was opening her bra. Soon, they were totally naked, their clothes in a pile on the floor. They looked at each other in silence for a moment and then started to caress each other again.

_You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night_

Fred had never thought about it before but being with Wesley in her bed was something she was very much enjoying exploring at that moment. And this "new" Wesley was very sexy. She was glad that he had decided to talk to her even with all the stress in the hotel; after all, it appeared that this was the only moment they could do something about their feelings.

_Sun lights up the daytime  
Moon lights up the night  
My eyes light up when you call my name  
'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right_

"Ohhhh Wesley," Fred groaned.

"Fred!" Wesley almost screamed.

Wesley had never felt like this. It was so good to feel Fred next to him, her touch on his body. It was something he knew he would never be able to forget.

_Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away  
Take these arms I'll never use  
And just believe in what my lips have to say_

They moaned with pleasure as Fred's nails scraped across his Wesley's skin. Even though they caused his back to sting a bit since there were already scratches there from the fight with Angelus, he liked the sensation. Fred also loved this new experience with Wesley, especially when he kissed her nipples and then her belly, making her burn inside. Her body was so hot that she was afraid she was going to set fire to the sheets.

_Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you should know  
Fever isn't such a new scene  
Fever started long ago _

As Wesley rolled over Fred, they were totally out of control, both wet with their own sweat. Fred could feel the erection inside Wesley's boxer and, putting her both hands around his neck, started to kiss him again.

"Do you like this?" he inquired, wanting to give Fred every pleasure.

"Yes yes oh yes!!" she moaned. She suddenly licked his ear and then bit it.

"Owww!" he yelled. "Be careful, Fred!"

"Sorry I will be more careful next time," she said with a mischievous smile.

"No you can bite me. I like it. But try to bite a little less hard, all right?" he replied with a naughty grin.

"All right."

_Romeo loved Juliet  
Juliet, she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby, you're my flame  
He gave her fever_

"You're so handsome, Wes. Why didn't I ever really notice that?" Fred asked in between moans.

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing."

"You're wondering why I never noticed you're handsome?"

"Why you never noticed me." He smiled softly at her.

"Actually oh" She was starting to explain, but Wesley interrupted her when he started to kiss her belly again. "Right there"

_Fever, with his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you should know  
Fever isn't such a new scene  
Fever started long ago_

When he came up again, she was very excited and exhausted. Wesley was also exhausted but very satisfied.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" he inquired.

"I...umm?" She thought for a moment, trying to recover her breath. "Oh right. I was... I was saying I began to notice you this year, after you brought Angel back from the ocean. And when you helped me with Professor Siedel. And after our kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" he asked with a smirk.

"Really," she said with a grin.

Suddenly, somebody knocked the door. Groaning, Fred got up and put a robe, then opened the door very slowly, only revealing her face. It was Willow.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm ready to do the spell. I'll wait for you two in the lobby."

"What do you mean? I'm alone, Willow." Fred was embarrassed and trying to hide it from Willow.

"Oh, come on," Willow said with a smirk. "I know Wesley is there. But don't worry. It's our secret." She winked at Fred.

"Thank you," she replied with a shy smile.

Wesley slid off the bed and started to put his clothes back on while Fred did the same. As they dressed, they wished they had more time together since they had been interrupted, but they didn't. They needed to help Willow with the spell and re-ensoul Angel.

Once Wesley was ready, he looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Are you all right?"

"Are you kidding? I never felt this way in my whole life. I'm fine!" she said with a naughty grin.

"Good. You can finish getting dressed while I will check on Faith's condition. I'll meet you in the lobby, all right?"

"Sure."

While Wesley opened the door, he looked back at Fred, who smiled and surprised him with a kiss before he could leave the room.

"Just something for you to remember," she said with a giggle.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said, daddy oh don't you dare  
He gives me fever  
With his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Fever, I'm his Misses  
Daddy, won't you treat him right_

"Like I could ever forget what happened today," he told her after kissing her again. "I don't want to ever forget."

_Fever, when you kiss them  
Fever, if you live and learn  
Fever, 'til you sizzle  
What a lovely way to burn _

In Faith's room, Lorne and Xander were still there, and Faith was still unconscious, muttering something about Angelus. When Wesley entered, Xander decided to see Cordelia in her room.

When he walked into Cordelia's room and saw her lying in her bed, she was very surprised to see him.

"Xander Harris!" she said with a smirk. "I didn't know Willow had brought you with her."

"Hi, Cor. How are you?" he asked, a little nervous to see his former girlfriend again after almost four years without contact.

"A little sick. After Angelus almost killed me again," she sighed. "And my visions aren't helping with anything. Stupid Powers That Be!"

"Your visions? What do you mean?"

"Oh right. You don't know about. I have these visions that used to almost kill me every time I saw people in trouble."

"You have visions? Like premonitions or something like that?"

"Exactly. My friend Doyle, who was half-demon, passed them to me before he died. Anyway, they were killing me, so I asked to become half-demon so I could continue to have them without dying. And they don't hurt me anymore, but sometimes I wish I could call a vision to help Angel. "

"Wait. You're a demon?" Shock didn't even begin to cover his reaction.

"Yes, I am, Xander."

"Okay Willow is right. I'm a demon-magnetic," he concluded, still trying to absorb everything that had happened.

"So why did you decide to come down with Willow? I know you never liked Angel," Cordelia asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I never really liked him, but I need some fresh air instead Sunnydale. And since they didn't need my help for a while, Buffy agreed that I should accompany Will."

"Oh. Well, it's good to see you. Do you know what's happening downstairs?"

"I don't know. I've been in Faith's room since I arrived, but I think Willow is about to begin the spell. Wesley just went to see Faith a few minutes ago."

"Really? Interesting" she said with an evil smile.

"Okay. I think I'll let you rest, Cordy. But it was good to see you."

"Yes, Xander, it was good to see you too." They hugged, and Xander returned to Faith's room where Lorne was there alone with her again.

"Some problem, pumpkin?" the green demon asked.

"No well, I was just wondering if I have something demon in me." He sighed. "I seem to keep attracting demon-girls, and now I discovered Cordy is a half demon. We used to date in Sunnydale."

"Well I can't help you with that, cupcake, but if you sing to me, maybe I can tell you something about yourself that might."

"Sing? I don't know The last time I sang caused a lot of trouble in the city."

"We aren't under a spell, so you're safe," Lorne said with a smirk.

"Okay," Xander agreed before starting to sing.

"Oh I can see a lot of pain in your future. And a lot of darkness, too," Lorne stated once he was finished

"Darkness? That mean I'll become evil?"

"That I can't answer you, amigo."

In the lobby, Fred and Willow were already there when Wesley finally came down the steps. Fred was ringing a little bell, and Willow was putting something in a cauldron to make the spell work. Wesley passed by Fred's side and smiled at her, making her smile back at him. Connor was there too. Then suddenly, something hit Willow, sending her flying to the other side of the lobby. It was the Beast's Master, who was trying to stop Willow from completing the spell. Willow, however was a powerful witch (after all, she had almost destroyed the world), and she handled the invisible attack very well. She broke up the muo-ping even with the Beast Master trying to scare her.

Connor was very frightened because Cordelia was alone in her room, and while Willow was doing the spell, he ran to her room to be sure she was okay.

Fred and Wesley helped Willow by reading the Latin text.

After the re-ensouling of Angel, the brooding vampire was back. While he and Faith were talking about Faith going back to Sunnydale, Willow and Fred were in Angel's office where Fred was giving some books about the Hellmouth to Willow that she thought could help to vanquish The First. Willow in turn gave her some helpful advice about Wesley like she had to him. Xander, meanwhile, was talking to Lorne about his future, the two apparently having become good friends in the short time they had known each other.

When they all returned to the lobby, Faith and Angel came back in from the garden too. Willow gave Wesley a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with her. I hope everything works out for you," she whispered in his ear.

Wesley smiled, a little embarrassed but happy in the same time. "Thank you. I will do my best to make that happen," he whispered back.

Willow hugged Angel, and before she, Xander and Faith walked out the door, she threw back, "Oh, um, next time you guys resurrect Angelus, call me first, okay?"

After the three left, Fred and Wesley gave some lame excuse about cleaning the spell mess in the kitchen and then slipped upstairs to finish what they had begun earlier while Angel and the rest of the gang talked about what had happened.

In her room, this time it was Fred who locked the door and started to kiss Wesley again.

"I thought they never would go away. I was going crazy wanting to kiss you again," she said while she tried to take off his shirt.

"I know Wait. I think I hear Cordelia saying something," he said, wondering what was going on downstairs.

"Whatever she's saying, they can tell later to us. We have to enjoy this moment, Wesley, before it's too late."

"I can see you also talked with Willow about us," he concluded with a smile.

"Yes, and she gave me some very good advice about you well about us," she said as Wesley undid her beautiful pink bra.

"Oh, Fred" he whispered before kissing her while caressing her hair.

Fred quickly got rid of Wesley's pants and boxers. When they finally jumped into the bed again, they were totally naked. After all that had happened in that day, all that Wesley wanted was to feel the heat of Fred's body against his once more.

When they almost exploded in an orgasmic combustion, they were finally satisfied. Lying in the bed, Fred rested on Wesley's chest, looking up at him. She couldn't stop laughing and giggling like a girl. She was so happy that she wished she had the power to freeze the moment forever.

Wesley was very happy too. He had finally conquered Fred's heart. He was with the girl of his dreams, and nothing could stop them from loving each other. Willow was right about them. They had to take that chance before was too late, and they were planning to continue doing just that.  
  
No matter what, nothing would stop them.

The End.


End file.
